


Auch Sind Frei

by Tusk_Act_IV



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tusk_Act_IV/pseuds/Tusk_Act_IV
Summary: Makoto Naegi has been kidnapped (again) and it is up to Kirigiri Kyoko to find him (again). This time however, someone else gets to him first.





	Auch Sind Frei

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters.**

* * *

Today, you have won.

Decades ago, you were a criminal mastermind the likes of which the world had never seen before. No safe was out of the question. No assassination target impossible. You could've, at one point did, rule the world.

But you were stopped.

Your reign ended due to the actions of Kirigiri Fuhito.

Years, decades had gone past and your grudge for the man had yet to fade. All that time past had not lessened the revenge you plotted for the man.

You wanted to break him, not just physically, but mentally. You wanted to prove to him that you were the superior being. That his win was a fluke.

Unfortunately, the man was retired. Even if you were to go after him, there would be no point. You wouldn't be proving yourself by beating a frail old man.

Fortunately, he had had raised a progeny, his own granddaughter. She was just as deductive as the man was in his prime and even possibly surpass him in the future. All his teachings and talent were passed onto her after all.

She would be your target. Once she was defeated, your revenge would be complete as you send her dead body back to Fuhito. Piece by piece.

And you had just the means to bait her with.

In the room next to yours was a young boy. He was apparently her assistant, but it was easy enough to find out he meant much more to her than that. She was still young, too attached to her emotions no matter how she'd push them down.

It was easy enough to kidnap the boy and even easier to send her a challenge with an image of his unconscious and tied up body as a threat with a vague time limit.

Then once she finds all the clues, she'd arrive in this secret apartment only to have you stab the boy in front of her. It'd be easy enough to claim that she was just too slow before gutting the boy and taking off.

Then she'd have to decide between saving him or letting you go.

You'll teach her the greatest lesson yet, to discard all her emotion and bonds.

And when she's at her best, will you show your superiority over the Kirigiri name!

You check the clock. You can guess she'd be in the area in a few hours from now. You have just enough time to prepare and-

*Clap. Clap. Clap.*

You don't even hesitate as you pull out a pistol from your side holster and shoot three rounds to the source of the sound.

No one else but you and the boy are supposed to be anywhere near your current location. It was a hidden underground bunker at the bottom of a lake in the middle of the forest. There were only two ways to go in, one was through an obstacle course of a labyrinth filled with deadly traps. The other was the way you normally passed through, numerous thick metal steel doors which had enough security encryption to make the Pentagon jealous.

Suddenly, you feel pain. Your arm is forcibly twisted behind your back as you are slammed to the ground. You may have been an old man but you had kept your body physically fit compared to Fuhito's frail one. You had even added some cybernetic enhancements into your limbs and yet...you couldn't move.

The assailant should've been half your body weight and yet you couldn't escape the person's hold.

"Upupupu!" A girlish giggle fills the room and you realize there must have been two of them. "A bit twitchy there aren't you, old man? I heard men shoot faster as they get older, but this is ridiculous!"

You try to look up at the source of the voice but an impossible force slams your head down and keeps it there.

"But man look at this place!" The person whistled. "Real nice decor. Too much red though. I prefer the monochromatic myself."

"H-how did you?" is all you can sputter out before your head is smashed down again.

"Keep quiet." Another voice comes from above, this time from the person holding you down.

"Sorry about her." The first person goes and actually apologizes. "She's just too nervous you touched her boyfriend that's all. Well, Mako-chan is pretty cute. I wouldn't be here if you were just another old pervert after him. You wouldn't be the first one."

You hear a soft mumble of "...not my boyfriend."

"Still though, for a pervert you've gotten quite far." The girl starts pacing and all you can hear are her boots lightly tapping the floor in front of you as she walks. "This guy gets kidnapped all the time or just gets involved in the craziest shit. Cults, hostage situations, crimes, kidnappings, you name it. All those times they were all just due to dumb luck. However-"

The tapping stops directly in front of your head and her tone changes. What was once the voice of a young girl now sounded like that of a robot.

"This time, he was targeted directly. On purpose"

You feel an impossible pressure close on you as the girl leans down, her breath getting closer.

"Do you know what's out there?" The hair ends of golden tresses enter your perspective as her voice lowers in volume.

"Kuwata Leon's actually working to find you."

"Maizono Sayaka has gotten all of her fans to help out."

"Oowada Mondo has been riding with the Crazy Diamonds for days without rest."

"Fujisaki Chihiro has hacked into anything that can hold an electrical pulse that can possibly catch sight of you."

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru has been rallyiing people for searches."

"Yamada Hifumi has sicked every anonymous user on every imageboard to help locate you."

"Celestial Ludenburg has promised to clear the debt of any person in the underworld who finds him."

"Oogami Sakura has practically razed this mountainside to uncover your lair."

"Hagakure Yoshihiro has been using his psychic abilities nonstop to try to divine your location."

"Asahina Aoi has been diving every lake she can find since we learned you were possibly underwater."

"Togami Byakuya has put most of the Togami Corporation looking through every possible hole you could have crawled into."

"I've never seen Kirigiri Kyoko so desperate and driven that she's actually asked help from all of us. Even when you challenged her directly as a detective, she still bowed her cute little head and requested our assistance."

"And you know what! You had still had a 23% chance of getting away with it all!" Immediately, her fun girly tone is back, like it never left. "Even with everyone working together, you would have still escaped away like the old scab you are. You may have even killed our class' cute pet rabbit!"

The person holding you tightens the grip on your arms at the last statement.

"And I just can't allow that. Not before I get to play a fun game with Makoto and the rest of my dear beloved classmates."

A knife is suddenly deeply embedded into the floor next to your head. It is worth mentioning that the floor below is made of pure solid titanium.

"Now, I'll give you a choice. You can let my cute sister here render you a physical vegetable, stuck in an unmoving body or have her lobotomize you. You'll be alive but it's more of a technicality than anything. Don't worry, sis will make sure it'll look like an accident

You can practically feel her grin as she looks down on your captive form.

"Now which despair will you choose? To throw away the body you've worked so hard to maintain or throw away the mind you treasure? By the way, sis got through your labyrinth without a sweat while i went through the back door quite easy. Despair in that those traps and encryptions you worked so hard for were beaten by two teenage girls!"

You say nothing. How can you? There was no choice in the matter. You had to think. Possibly stall to find a way out before-

"You better hurry up, geezer. Little Kyoko and the rest of them will be here any minute and when she finds all those signs of sexual assault on Naegi, you may have wished you took the knife."

"I...I never...!" You sputter. You never even touched the boy. Just gave kept continued to keep him sedated with IV drips.

"Then why is he tied up naked right now? All the used condoms scattered on the floor? All the love bites and bruises on his body? All the creepy costumes? His cute butt's untouched but I'm sure everyone will prefer if you were more of a catcher than a pitcher."

It takes you a moment to realize what she meant. "You...you did all that!"

"I'll have you know I value my purity! I'm a model after all. Most of that was my sister. That's the only way she'd ever be getting to first base with him! Upupupu!" And the girl has the audacity to giggle. As if she didn't care that she had assaulted the unconscious boy. Just that the thought that you being framed for it was amusing. "Now-"

You feel a hand pinch your chin and tilt your head up. This is the first time you're able to see her. A gorgeous face. Silky blonde hair. Yet what grabs you the most are her eyes.

Glowing blue that reflect an impossible amount of knowledge.

Eyes that analyze all of you in a second and show just how futile it is to resist.

Eyes that are already bored in what she sees.

Eyes that you can swear are swirling, pulling you into a spiral of hopelessness.

"Now, which execution would you prefer?"

And that's when you realize you didn't win, you had already lost since the very beginning.

All of your work. All of your intelligence. All of your pride.

Squashed in a single moment.

And so you do what anyone else would do at this point.

You **despair**.

* * *

"Junko-chan, what should we do with Naegi?"

"What, you're still not done with him?" Your disappointment of a sister has the gall to blush but at least she shuts up. "We'll leave him for now. Can't let all of Kirigiri's efforts go to waste. Upupupu!"

That's right. All her hard work and effort will lead her to this place. She'll soon find Naegi Makoto, naked and clearly compromised. And she'll blame it all on herself. Promise to never again get close to him, to anyone, to prevent a repeat.

Then she'll find Naegi's captor. He had chosen to keep his mind which left him a drooling vegetable after Mukuro severed most of his spine and connective muscles without even needing to use the knife.

No, the knife was for the detective.

The detective who would arrive already at the brink of exhaustion at this point, who would find her precious Naegi naked and defiled, who would be at the brink of anger.

And when she kills an old man who couldn't even fight back, it would be for reasons not even his own doing. He'd be innocent of whatever she had thought he did

Now, wouldn't that be oh so depairful?

(It just so happened Naegi luckily woke up a second after Kirigiri arrived and so all of Junko's planning was foiled when the boy was able to calm her down. Which was impressive seeing as he was both naked and tied up.)

* * *

**Omake:**

  
"Um, is this really necessary?" Naegi had to ask.

"Yes, yes it is. This is for the path of your recovery." nodded Gekkogahara Miaya, the ultimate therapist. For some reason, literal steam was coming out of the top of her head.

"It's for the investigation, Naegi. Please bear with it." Kirigiri Kyoko talked with seriousness Naegi hadn't heard before. Her staring was also really intense. It was somewhat scary honestly.

"And the cameras?"

"Don't worry Naegi-kun! They're all from Koizumi-sempai so the quality is guranteed." Maizono Sayaka smiled. The camera she held obscured most of her face but not the stream of blood flowing from her nose.

"Th-that's not what I meant." Naegi could only try to hold down the uncomfortably short skirt of the maid outfit he was wearing.

He hoped that this was at least the last outfit.

(It wasn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was reading a fic where Naegi got kidnapped and all of Class 77 went out to help him. I then thought "Wouldn't Junko just shut all that shit down immediately?" So this was born from that thought.
> 
> Initially wanted to use a villain from the Danganronpa Kirigiri series but I hadn't read it yet. Maybe when I get to it I'll edit it to have one of those characters.
> 
> The title is a translation for the word Oxenfree and I think is something like "also is free" which refers to both Naegi and, in a way, the captor.


End file.
